Trelonians
The Trelonians are a race of unkillable aliens from the Planet Treloni that are currently entering their fifth generation. They have a life-span of 1 billion years and until then are immortal, so often find themselves creating museums to stop themselves from getting bored. A notable Trelonian is Kepflar, who set up the Dr.Who Museum and went on to be known as the Not-Doctor. Trelonian Culture Due to their abnormally long life-spans, the Trelonians were able to solve all of their social, economic and political issues within their first generation and their third had explored the entire universe. Many Trelonians went on to set up museums to keep themselves entertained until the sweet release of death. Treloni is run by the Lord Trelonian President who is in turn advised by the High Trelonian Council. This council is elected by a rigged committee of clones of the famous ancient Trelonian, Kassiflon. Politics are organised within the Great City. The Trelonian High Command controls all military activities. Due to a lack of genetic variation, almost all Trelonians appear identical. Only a small number defy this rule due to a rare birth defect known as Donitis. History Many billions of years ago, the Trelonian Empire was established by Kassiflon. He and his advisors decided that they should draw their energy from a strange wormhole near Treloni, which became named after his most trusted friend, Memeius. The Memehole kept all the cities of Treloni active for the rest of it's existence. Several million years later it was reported that Memeius had disappeared, his whereabouts unknown. One generation passed and soon the Trelonian Empire found itself addressing the one issue the first generation failed to meet; was the "l" in Trelonian silent? A war began, with some sources pronouncing it and others not. The war lasted a mere 290 years before they realised that it served no purpose as none of them could die, so decided they couldn't be bothered to pronounce the extra letter. Nearing the end of the Third Trelonian Generation, and entering the fourth, a dark twit emerged on Treloni. The Memehole was beginning to fluctuate, and after a short investigation the High Trelonian Council discovered that it was starting to leak "memes". Memeius was revealed to be behind the leakage after falling in love with his self-named wormhole and throwing himself in. He had proceeded to create an army of Memes to infiltrate the homeland and take control of the empire. The many Trelonians who had left their home planets to set up museums were called home to fight Memeius and his armies. While memes could not kill Trelonians they had the ability to mentally scar them for the rest of their lives. This became as the first Last Great Meme War. After many years, the memes attacked the Great City. The head of the Trelonian High Command, Korplarn, decided to use the untested De-memer to kill the chief meme, John Cena. The weapon was the only weapon know to posses the power to kill a Trelonian, and Korplarn was killed in the cross-fire. Soon after, Memeius pulled his troops out and died of old age. Trelonian culture returned to normal. In one universe, the High Trelonian Council called Kepflar in to assist them in a secret mission. They had detected that Memeius was going to return on the planet Earth and sent Kepflar to investigate. After deciding the risk was too high, Kepflar was called back but they were too late. Memeius began Memeaggedon and so began the Second Last Great Meme War. In the second universe which Kepflar and the Doctor fled to, these events never happened. Instead, the Council went out for a cheeky Nandos with the lads. Known Trelonians 'Kepflar-' Began a museum dedicated to the Doctor. Went on to believe he was the Doctor before settling as a back-up plan for when the Doctor was busy, known as The Not-Doctor. 'Keplarf-' Kepflar's peer and Dalek loving prick, who set up a shrine for the Daleks. After getting in a war with the Cybermen over his favourite villains, he became fed up of Daleks and became just an ordinary prick. 'Kassiflon-' The founder of the Trelonian Empire. Was great friends with Memeius. He died peacefully in his space-sleep. 'Memeius-' An oddly named Trelonian, rumoured to have named himself after the Treloni branch of McDonalds, Memdonaldflars. 'Korplarn-' Kepflar's father and former head of the Trelonian High command. Sacrificed himself to save the Great City and kill John Cena. 'Kerpgar-' Former advisor to Korplarn during the Last Great Meme War. Despite his kind and friendly actions, Kerpgar is actually a massive prick. After taking credit for killing John Cena he was accepted in to the High Trelonian Council as "Member in light-blue blanket". 'Kepscottyflar-' The head of Trelonian Transmats LTD. In the old universe, Kepscottyflar was fired from his job for failing to transmit Kepflar back to Treloni in time to stop the memes. He became unable to support his family and was forced to sell everything, putting himself on the streets for the sake of his infant daughter. He went on to become the head of the Kepresistanceflar, a radical organisation devoted to removing the evil capitalist society on Treloni. They were destroyed when Memeius obliterated Treloni several hours later. In the new universe, Kepscottyflar was still fired but for smoking on-site. He was still unable to support his family but was too high on drugs to care about it. 'Flerpkorg-' Born with the rare defect "Donitis", this Trelonian was a master of the arts. He was often bullied for his strange appearance but his teachers saw greatness in him. he studied at the national university of Treloni and was destined to change the universe forever. In the old universe, he was killed by Memeius. In the new universe, he got bored and joined Memedonaldflars. 'Karflar-'''A crime agent who tried to turn humans into E liquid to sell to rich vapers, he also started the troubles in Ireland for a laugh. '''Unnamed head of High Trelonian Council-' was the Unnamed head of the High Trelonian Council. Called Kepflar in to investigate memes when he got bored. 'Unnamed member of High Trelonian Council in Red Blanket-' Also a bit of a prick. Only ever speaks to shut people up. Category:Races